Gibbs date with destiny
by ncismcabbyfan101
Summary: Everything was going OK with the case until Gibbs didn't show up for work. Questions began to arise, until the team received a call. This call will change everything, and the team will endure a hard time.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Ziva, where is the probie?" Tony interrupted.

"He is out getting coffee, this new case is going to take a long time to finish."

The group just received a new case, a petty officer was found dead at her house. The tea thought that this was going to be easy, but they have been working on it for quite some time. they have found no forensic evidence on the killer.

"Gibbs!Gibbs! Guys where is Gibbs? Abby questioned

"I don't know" they said in unison.

"Well we need to find him, and McGee needs to hurry up, i need his help"

"Well i am sure he will be right back, Abby, why are you so worried?" Ziva questioned

"Well Ziva if you must know, i am still worried about when he received those threats that that man was going to kill him, and all of us!"

The truth was Abby needed McGee in her lab so they could talk about the date they had the night before. She was very worried what he would say because they liked each other a lot just they couldn't say it in words.

A little while later in Abby's lab...

"Tony said you needed be Abs"McGee said.

"Yes Timmy i need to talk to you about last night.."

"If you regretted going out with me last night, that's all you had to say"

"No, its not that, i enjoyed last night , and was wondering if i could see you again tonight."

"What will Gibbs say, he thinks of you as a daughter, and rule 12, what will he say about that?"

"I think he will think it is OK, and about rule 12, you guys have been through hell, forget rule 12." Gibbs interrupted.

"OK Gibbs i know you didn't come all the way down here just to tell us go for it. Why are you down here?" McGee questioned

"Will you stop acting like Dinozzo, McGee"

"Sure boss"

"OK Abs what you got"

"Well i pulled the blood from a shirt Ziva discovered in his closet, and its the accountant's."

"Thanks, Abs, owe you a caf-pow."

"No problem so, see you tonight, where exactly McGee?"

"Just come to my place, i have a suprise for you."

"OK, see you then"

Thank you to everyone who will review. i will post a chapter every other day. This will probably be about 15-20 chapters. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Remember I also have a Law and Order SVU story. bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later on that night

Abby was driving to McGee's house, wondering what his wonderful surprise for her could be. He has done extravagant things for her, like when he got the word mom tattooed on his butt. She smiled as she thought about this. Abby had seen it before, but only 2 or 3 times. When McGee came to NCIS, he needed a place to stay for a bit, so Abby offered. He once slept in her "sofa bed", but that's not the only thing they did.

When she arrived, she went up to the door and knocked. She was wearing a tight plain black shirt, with a short skirt, and her black boots. She also wore her dog collar and her black studded jacket. When he finally opened the door, which felt like hours for her, she was shocked.

"Oh, Timmy, it beautiful, I love it."

McGee had set out black rose petals, with a candle lit dinner.

"So, do you want to sit down?"

"Sure, I have been meaning to ask you something."

"Ok"

Tim pulls the chair out for Abby

"Thanks, Timmy"

"No problem, so what do you need to ask me?"

"Ok this is scary, but um do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, why would you ask me this?"

"Well, Tony sort of told me that you have been talking to Ziva a lot more than you usually do."

"Sweetie, the only reason I have been talking to Ziva, was for her to help me plan this night. Oh and about Dinozzo, he has been hit in the head to many times to really know anything."

"Ok, that's good, that I have got that off my chest, but not to sound rude, what are we having tonight?"

"You never fail to make me laugh Abs, and we are having Italian"

"Ok that sounds great, and how did you know I really like Italian?"

"I told you, Ziva helped me plan this."

As they ate they began to talk to each other, even though they already knew each other very well, it felt like a first date to both of them. As both of them finished, they were both drunk, so they migrated to Tim's bedroom.

"Abby, I have never seen this side to you before, and I love it."

"Well, Timmy, I just love to see that tattoo, and I know you love to see mine!"

"Let's not talk."

He leaned up and lightly bit her ear. She whispered into his ear, "I love you". Then he said "I love you too, my sweet forensic scientist"

Remember to review and follow to see what will happen next! What will happen when they go into work? I am very open to any ideas that you may have. I am not saying I will use these, but they might be incorporated in another story. Also, in you would like to see any love interests, I am open to that too! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"Timmy, Timmy, wake up its 6:30!"

"Abs, what, what are you talking?"

"We only have 30 minutes to get ready for work, wake up!"

"Ok, ok I'm awake."

"Wait, Tim, what am I going to wear?"

"I have some clothes of yours that you left from the last time you came over."

"Ok, throw them to me."

As they got dressed into their clothes, the memories of last night started to float into each of their minds. They both looked at each other and started to smile.

"I had a great time last night, Abby."

"Yeah, I did too, but we really need to hurry, are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah let's go."

As they arrived at NCIS headquarters, they say Gibbs on the phone, looking worried. They both looked at each other in confusion, but dismissed it. When Tim got off the elevator, Ziva and Tony were already there. They were typing away, which lead to awkward silence, which was broken by Tony.

"So, McGee, tell me, how is Abby, I mean in bed?" Tony questioned.

"Don't pay attention to Dinozzo; he is too ignorant to know what he is saying. Ziva stated.

"Thanks Ziva, but do you know who Gibbs was talking to?" McGee asked.

"Now, how am I supposed to know that, Probie?" Tony asked

"Again don't pay attention to Dinozzo, he is just wasted space, and to answer your question, Gibbs said it was a personal call." Ziva stated.

"I now know something is up, (Gibbs walks in) nothing to Gibbs is personal, he is standing right behind me isn't he?" McGee said.

"Yes, McGee, he is. Now grab your gear, and McGee don't make me head slap you." Gibbs told them.

As they got to the crime scene Tony spoke.

"Probie, you never answered me, how is Abby in bed." Tony asked.

"I am not going to answer you, Dinozzo." McGee said.

At the crime scene, the group took photos, and chatted a little. There was a Marine who looked like he shot himself, but the squad new that wasn't true, because he had a cup of coffee beside him. Gibbs had a set of rules, and if a marine was ever drinking some coffee, you were to die, but it looks like this marine was the one that was going to die. Ducky began to collect the body, and the team began to collect the evidence.

"Gibbs I found his phone, but it looks like he erased everything." Ziva told Gibbs.

"I don't care, bag it and let's hope Abby can get something on it." Gibbs told Ziva

Tony left the room, and so did McGee, so only Ziva and Gibbs were left.

"Gibbs, it looks like we found the murder weapon."

"Ok, maybe Abby can get some prints off it."

"Yeah, let's hope."

Tony and McGee came back inside. McGee was putting everything back into the car, when he began to think back to the morning, when Gibbs was talking on the phone. He would tell us if something up would he? Yeah, he would, he wouldn't keep anything back, but why would he say it was personal. Gibbs doesn't have a wife, but he has many ex-wives, what would be personal to him?

'McGee, McGee, quit daydreaming, and let's go!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry boss."

"Yeah, just get in the car, and let's go."

"Ok."

McGee was acting very nervous in the car, but Gibbs dismissed it because of all the blood at the crime scene.

**In Abby's Lab**

"What do you got, Abs?"

"Well, I analyzed the blood you got, and most of it's from the victim, but some of it doesn't. Also I looked at the phone you gave me, I couldn't pull much, but the last text he sent was to his wife. She didn't respond, though. Ducky told me earlier that he had something for you."

"Ok, thanks Abs."

**In autopsy**

"Jethro nice to see you, but what brings you down here?"

"Well, Abs, said to come down here."

"Oh, yes, it appears our Marine was fighting for his life. As you with this x-ray can see he has many broken bones postmortem to his death. Also, it seems his wrist was broken, so most likely he was throwing some punches."

"Ok, thanks Ducky."

"No, problem Jethro."

As Gibbs began to leave he heard his phone ring. He answered and he look worried, so did Ducky. Ducky was thinking that if Gibbs looked worried, there was something seriously wrong. Gibbs dropped his phone and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am so sorry I have not been posting. This means the world to me, and so do you! (That sounded really cheesy, sorry.) Anyway I have came down with a bad cold, my doctor said it was the begging to the flu, so I am glad, that we caught it early, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. This to me was the most fun chapter to write to far, so I really hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4

"Jethro, Jethro, my dear man, what is the rush?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs had already lest by the time Ducky asked the question. Ducky began to walk over where Gibbs was standing, and picked up his phone. He began to be worried, because it was a blocked number. Ducky knew what he had to do, so later on that day he called a team meeting in autopsy. He assured everyone that it was mostly not another situation like when Parsons was there, it was much more serious. As the day came to an end, McGee went to Abby's lab, and proceeded to go to autopsy with her hand in his and her head on his shoulder. Tony and Ziva came in the last, teasing each other about everything, but everyone knew they were flirting, and Palmer and Ducky were already in autopsy.

"So, what is this about Ducky?" McGee asked nervously.

"Well, McGee, this is about the only person who is not here, Gibbs. He has begun to act weird, and today someone called, and he ran out of here, but without his phone. When I looked at it, the last person to call was an unknown number, which frightens me the most." Ducky answered cautiously, but worriedly.

"Well, when I came in, Gibbs was on the phone outside, maybe that has something to do with this, but why would he say it was personal?" McGee couldn't help to think that Gibbs was in trouble, but he didn't worry too much, because he had to be strong for Abby too. This was like her father.

Even though they all knew Gibbs wouldn't keep something from them, they could help but wonder. Abby was worried, but she also saw how the rest of the group looked, so she decided to try to calm everyone down.

"Everyone, we need to think calmly, and think rationally, and just take a deep breath in and out." Abby said calmly, but even she didn't agree with her words.

"Hey, everyone as long as were doing this, why don't we all go to a flower patch, and pick flowers, and laugh about it. We can't think calmly Abby, ok!" Tony shouted.

"You may call me probie, and Mcgeek, but you will **NOT** talk to Abby that way, do I make my self clear, Tony?" McGee protested angrily. This was his girl and if he was going to be strong for both of them, he had to speak up for her, he couldn't hide behind a computer all of his life.

"I'm sorry, Abby; its just Gibbs is the only boss I ever want. Tim, I am sorry for calling you all those things, and you better watch out or Parsons is going to be on your case dude, this reminds me of the time in Baltimore. I was at a stakeout, and we were watching this movie." Tony commented

All of a sudden they broke out laughing, ever Palmer, this was the tony they knew well, and loved. The laughing was broke when Ziva spoke up.

"I appreciate the laugh Tony, but we can get back to the case, no?" Ziva asked.

Just as they began to discuss the situation, Jenny came into autopsy. She looked surprised, but decided it was nothing.

"So, is this where the Gibbs team meets up to talk about me, and all of the cases, or is this a special situation? Although, if it were a case, wouldn't Gibbs be here?" Jenny asked casually.

"See that's it director, we don't know why Gibbs is, he received a crazy phone call and ran out." Palmer added.

"I see well, then why are we not working people, Abby go trace the call .McGee, Tony, Ziva go dig anything you can about any operations Gibbs did." Jenny ordered.

Tony began to speak, but did it with caution "Director, Its Gibbs you know as well or even more then we do, what could we have missed, plus he is not exactly the kind of suspect we go looking for."

"Well Mr. Dinozzo, if you want to go and look for some suspects, we can transfer you, to anywhere you want to go, if you are interested." Jenny said, even though she knew that he would say no, but offered.

"Ohh thanks Director, but I think I am going to stick to finding Gibbs." He leaned up to ear and whispered "Mrs. Gibbs." This set off most of the attention between them.

"I still don't get one thing." Palmer added with caution. He knew that he was probably just the assistant to Dr. Mallard. As of a matter fact, his face was showing this exact expression, so Tony decided to say something. He was the boss when Gibbs was in Mexico, so he felt like he needed to step into this position again. As he began to speak, he stuttered, but finally got it out.

"Palmer, we all know what you are thinking, because your face is showing it, and I speak for all of us when I say, you are part of this team as much as me, Ziva, McGee, Abby, or Ducky, or Jenny." Tony said with concern, but with sincerity.

"Thanks, Tony, that mean a lot, but I still have a question. Who does Gibbs have besides us, I mean I know about he first and second wife, and his daughter, but I know the first wife and daughter was killed, and he caught his second wife sleeping with someone else, so who does he have left?" Palmer asked.

"Well there is…" Tony began.

"Who?" Palmer asked.

"Gibbs has a …" Tony began

**Thanks for reading, and thanks if you review, it means a lot. All of you are the reason I write, and I can't thank you enough!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I am sorry for not posting yesterday. I had a bad case of writers block, but I hope you enjoy the chapter, please review!**

Chapter 5

"Tony, tell me, now!" Palmer demanded.

"Fine, Gibbs has a god daughter. Her name is Amari. When Mike Franks was killed, his daughter in law was in need for help, so she turned to Gibbs. He helped her, and told her, if she ever needed anything, that he would help her. Amari was like a granddaughter to Gibbs, he loved her more than anything. If anyone wanted to get to Gibbs he would go after her, her mother, or us." Tony answered. He began to worry because the last anyone had heard from them was that they lived in Mexico after Mike died.

"I think its best that we all go home, and get a goodnights rest. I am sure we all need it." Ducky proposed, and the rest of the team agreed.

"Abby, do you want me to drive you home?" McGee offered.

"Yes, I think, I would like that Tim." Abby answered.

She pulled Tim off to the side. Everyone had left autopsy, so it was just her and him left.

"Tim, I was wondering if maybe well I cold go to your place, or you could go to mine. I don't mean to sleep together or anything like that, its just I am really scared. I just want to feel protected, and well you're my boyfriend, so I turn to you. Could you please do this for me?" Abby asked. She knew that he would most likely say yes, but she didn't want to be rude to him, after all that he has done.

"Sure, Abs, do you want me to stay the whole night or until you fall asleep?" McGee asked, but he already knew the answer to his question.

"I want you to stay the whole night." Abby answered.

"Ok, lets go, I just need to go to the squad room, and get my keys before we go, and then we can leave." McGee told her calmly.

As they left, Abby locked fingers with his finger, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He told her everything was going to be ok, but the truth was he didn't even believe that everything was going to be ok. As they got to her apartment, Abby was already fast asleep. He got out, went to her side of the car, and carried into her house, wedding style. He laded her in her coffin, and went to the living room. He tried to lie down, get comfortable, and fall asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had to act strong, but he was as scared as anyone. He knew that Tony knew more than he was letting on, because he kept looking at the director, like they knew something more than anyone else did. He debated between calling Tony or not calling him. He was sure Tony was worried, but he had a good way of hiding his fears. Abby walked in with nothing on but a t shirt and underwear.

"Abby, um don't you think you should put on some more clothes, I mean don't get me wrong you look hot and all but, you said nothing was going to happen tonight."

"Well, agent McGee, nothing will happen, all long as you don't make it happen."

She went over to McGee on the couch and snuggled up next to him.

"McGee, promise me you will never let go of me, I need someone because beside you and the team, I have no one that really gets me. I mean the nuns are cool and all, but they aren't you or the team."

"Abby, I will never let go of you. I will never leave you or forget you. I won't leave you tonight or tomorrow or for the rest of my life."

A Tony's apartment

I have to find him, when he pulled me aside yesterday, I should have know something was up when he told me to remember rule 11. He couldn't take it anymore, he called Ziva.

"Ziva, I really need someone right now. I need someone to talk to, and I won't let McGee see or hear me like this."

"Tony, you know I will do anything for you, but…"

"Ziva please, can you just come over, I really need you too."

"Ok, will be over in fifteen minutes."

When she got there, she went up and knocked on the door. He opened the door, and told her to come in.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, but thanks. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I need to tell you something, but I want to tell McGee, and I don't know how?"

"Well, first, you need to tell me."

"Ok, before Gibbs disappeared, he told me to remember rule 11. What does that mean?"

"Well, it means that you remember to walk away when the job is done. Now you need to call and tell McGee."

"Ok, ill call him."

"Probie, we need to talk."

"Um unless I've become probie, I think you're speaking to the wrong person" Abby responded.

"Abby, why do you have mcgeek's phone?"

"Uhh, let's let McGee answer that one."

"Yeah, what do you need Tony?"

"Were you and Abby getting busy when I called, do I need to call back later?"

"No Tony, and what do you really need?"

"Well Ziva.." 

"So, you have Ziva at your apartment, do I need to let you go?"

"No, Probie and this is no need for jokes, this is about Gibbs disappearance."

"What, did you find him?"

"No, but this might help us, he told me to remember rule 11."

"Ok, do I and Abby need to come down to NCIS?"

"No, I and Ziva are going to sleep on it, and so should you and Abby. Tim, I know your scared and so am I, we all are, even Jenny, but we are going to figure this out, ok."

"Ok, bye Tony."

"Bye."

"Tim, what was that about, and don't lie to me."

"It was about Gibbs, he told Tony to remember rule 11- when the job is done, walk away."

"Well, we both need sleep; do you want to sleep together?"

"I think ill take the couch, but thanks."

"Tim, I don't want to do anything tonight, but I do want to have you there with me."

"Ok, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sorry I haven't been posting, I have been really busy. I have decided that I will do 2 chapters per week.** **I hope that you enjoy the chapter; it is sort of leading up to** **the** **following chapters. This is where relationships start, I will include some Tiva, and of course Mcabby! Please enjoy, review and favorite!**

Chapter 6

As soon as Abby dosed off, McGee thought that he should try to go to sleep to. He couldn't, so he stayed awake. He went to the kitchen to get some water. When he was heading back to the bedroom his phone rang.

"Special Agent McGee."

"Hey McGee, this is Tony."

"What do you want Tony?"

"Well, I would be interested about how Abby is in bed, but we both no that's never going to happen."

"Yes, you are right I am never going to tell you, now why did you call? If Abby wakes up, and I am not there, she is going to freak."

"Yeah, McGee I did call with a purpose. I need to ask your advice."

"Wow, the great senior special agent Tony Dinozzo needs advice. I never thought I would see the day that this happens."

"Yes, yes whatever Tim. I need your advice about.. well.. Ziva."

"How can I help you with Ziva?"

"You asked Abby out, and well Ziva dozed off a couple hours ago, and damn she looks so gorgeous. I thought I could put Paris behind me, but I can't."

"Tony, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Probie?"

"Well, we all know what happened in Paris, even Gibbs, and I was wondering why did it take you this long to realize?"

"Because, I think she's the one, the one I should spend the rest of my life with, but I don't think she feels that way about me. I know she has had a bad past with unfaithful guys, and she knows my past. I don't want to be her latest disappointment. Oh and oh my god, what would Gibbs say, or worse, what would he do. I can't take any more head slaps or I would get a concussion."

"Remember rule 12, the one you are referring to, yeah, he broke that rule with Jenny, so maybe he'll compromise with you. He compromised with me and Abby."

"See, that's it, you and Abby were meant to be together, me and Ziva, not so much."

"Whatever Tony, do whatever your heart tells you. I think I am going to try and get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Abby and Tim woke up, they found themselves still each others arms, but with two other agents in front of them. When they realized this, they began to blush, and Tony began to laugh, and then he spoke.

"So, if you two would like to continue this, you can, but were going to go to work, hope to see you there." Tony said rudely, but with humor.

"You're very funny Tony, but why did you and Ziva drop by?" McGee asked casually.

"Well, Abby why don't you go clean up, you look like you cried a lake." Tony told her sincerely.

"Ok, Tony, you got rid of Abby, now tell me why you came here! Is it about Gibbs?" McGee asked very concernly. McGee thought that is was about Gibbs, but he wanted to clarify.

"Yeah, McGee, your right, it is about Gibbs, he didn't show up for work. Tony said nervously.

"What do you mean get rid of Abby, you 3 weren't planning on telling me this, ok I see." Abby said.

"Abby, it's not like that, and you know it. "Ziva said.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, I am nervous and scared." Abby responded.

"We know we all are, and oh Tony did you consider what we talked about last night?" McGee asked.

"Oh, yeah I did, I decided I would ask sometime this week." Tony responded.

The girls looked at each other in confusion. They thought that they were probably talking about some girl that Tony was in to. Little did they know, Ziva had heard her name being mentioned, and that she wasn't right for Tony. She decided it was best to keep her mouth shut, to see if he really had the balls to ask her out.

"So, if you two could maybe like, get ready to work, we could leave." Tony said.

'Yeah, we'll go get cleaned up." McGee said.

He pulled Abby to the side, and asked her if she had any clothes from the last time he came. She told him that she had some, and he got them, and changed. He told her thanks, and all four of them were on their way to NCIS headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a chapter where there is a lot of developing, so I hope you enjoy, because I enjoyed writing it! Please review or favorite, so you can check back in when I post more chapters. I have decided since my chapters are typically short, I will post 2 times a week, so without further ado... I present**

_**Chapter 7**_

Tony, Ziva, Mcgee, and Abby decided it would be in all of their best interests if Tony and Ziva would walk in first. Then Mcgee would walk Abby down in to her lab, and Mcgee would then go to the bullpen. As Mcgee walked into Abby's lab, he heard something. He drew his gun.

"Hello is there anyone here?" he asked. The person slowly stepped out with his hands on his head. When Tim and Abby saw that is was Palmer, Abby's and Tim's heart rate steadied, and Tim cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe that he almost shot Palmer; he was like, well a cousin. Abby went over and hugged Palmer.

"Tim, why did you almost shoot me?" Palmer asked.

"Well, I don't know Palmer, it may be because there is a killer out there, and could hurt us at any time." McGee answered with a rude and sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Its ok, I shouldn't have said it like that."

"Its fine, so why are you down here?" Mcgee asked.

"Well, I was going to ask Abby a private question, f you don't mind McGee."

"No problem." Mcgee left the room, and went to the elevator, and left.

"So, what did you need to ask me Palmer?" Abby asked. She went over and turned on her machines.

"Well, I and Brena are having our anniversary, and I need advice on what I should do."

"Well, Palmer, I have to work, but my advice would be to do something heart felt, and loving. Now, shoo."

Down at the bullpen, Ziva and Tony were at their desks, and McGee came in. Jenny went down and motioned for Tony to follow her back to her office. He obediently followed her, and when they entered into her office, she spoke.

"Have you found anything on Jethro?" she asked. She was counting on the fact that he wouldn't question her ability to work, but fortunately for her, she could ask him the same question thing.

"No, but Abby has tried her best and she narrowed it down to a general location of where the caller placed his call. So, if that's it, Jen, I and my team would like to get back to work, if that's ok with you." Tony rudely commented.

"Tony, I know how you fell. Even though I am the director of NCIS, he was my backbone too. I know you are scared, and we both know I am so let's just try to be strong." Jenny told him sincerely, but seriously.

"Yeah I know, it's just I always had Gibbs to lean on, whenever I may have needed him. He was always in that basement building that damn boat, and he would just sit there and listen, I need that now, But guess what Jenny, he could be out there dead by now, but I need to stop writing my sympathy letter to myself to help me feel better when Gibbs could be out there being tortured. Tony was furious now, but he was furious towards himself, and he was worried.

Jen started to tear up, but quickly hid it; she was trying so hard to be so strong. She secretly hid it, and it made Tony think of Ziva, which made him smile.

"Look Jen, I didn't mean to get you all worked up, and im sorry." Tony apologized.

"Hey, Dinozzo."

"Yeah Jen."

"Rule 6, never apologize." She began.

"It's a sign of weakness." he finished.

They both laughed as Tony finished. They both an enormous amount of weight to carry around, and it was good that they could still kid around during a so very urgent, serious matter. This was a sense of freedom for them. Tony headed to a bullpen. Mcgee was busy typing away at his computer, and Ziva was at her desk on the phone.

"Come on people, we have a Jethro to find!" Tony barked. He turned around quickly to find no Gibbs, his face sunk.

"Sorry force of habit, so do we have anything?" Tony asked. McGee walked behind Tony and then spoke.

"Well if it's a force of habit, don't let it distract you." McGee commented.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry you will find out later." McGee told him. McGee shot Ziva a glance, and Tony looked at both of them confused, he thought what was happening. Mcgee smirked and asked Ziva if she wanted to do the honors, she replied with a no, and Tony demanded to know what was going on, and the other two agents told him it was nothing. A McGee went back to his desk, then went behind Tony, and slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for McGee?" Tony demanded.

"It was a force of habit, Tony." McGee responded with a smirk.

Abby came rushing in on roller blades and everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but she ignored these looks. She was use to everyone staring.

"Guys, so I traced that call, and I got a general location then they turned it back on, which was a stupid decision. Whenever they did turn it on, I traced d it, and well you aren't going to like where the call came from." Abby told them.

**You are AMAZING if you have made it this far! Thanks so much for reading, and I love reviews, so go ahead, also feel free to PM if you would like to give me any ideas or if you want me to check out a story you have writer, or if you just want to PM me! Have a wonderful reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry for not posting sooner, there are just things going on in my family, and I had to move, so I am overwhelmed with emotions. Do you know what makes it better? Knowing that you guys are here. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, they make my day. Hey, why don't we try to get 5 reviews on this chapter? Yeah let's go for it. **

Chapter 8

"Well, Abby, don't just stand there frozen tell us what you found out, right now!" Tony barked. He was ready to find out who he had to interrogate to find out where Gibbs is. He could tell he sort of startled Abby, so he apologized, but she knew he meant business.

"Ok, ok, but you might want to sit down when I tell you." The group obediently sat down at their desks, and Abby wasted no time telling them what she had just discovered.

"The last person that Gibbs has on his call list was a FBI phone." There was no reason for her to say the name, because the group already knew who she meant, because his name popped into their heads the time she said FBI. Ziva. Tony, and Mcgee went to go tell the director they news they just found out. When they entered to their surprise, they found Jenny and Fornell talking. When they all saw this, they had confused looks on all of their faces. Tony began to speak, but Fornell got up and held up his hand to stop him.

"Before you began I know why I am here, someone in this building was called by my FBI phone. You probably don't know is that I have been penalized for something that your god ole friend Parsons had found, so my phone was taken away."

"God does this guy ever stop snooping? Does he have his own goddamn family?" Everyone was shocked at what Mcgee just said. Right after he said that, he ran out of the room. Everyone looked shocked, but they knew that Mcgee had just thought of something. They quickly followed him.

Labby (Abby's lab)

Mcgee came running in there, and Abby looked at him worriedly.

"Timmy, Timmy! Stop! What's wrong, what happened? Calm down and just tell me what happened, ok. Just sit down and talk."

"Ok, ok. When we went into the Director's office, Fornell was there. Well apparently, Parsons is back. He went on Fornell's case, and it caused Fornell to get penalized. So when he got penalized, they took his phone away from him. How could I be so stupid, I should have seen this coming?"

As Mcgee said this, he went over to the corner and sat down. Abby didn't know if she should go and comfort him or just let him be. She made the obvious choice to go and comfort him. She couldn't bear to see him that way.

"Oh, Timmy that's not important, at least you thought of it. Don't worry it will be fine, its going to be fine." Just has Mcgee been going to speak, Ziva, Tony, and Jenny came rushing in. Abby looked puzzled at the 2 agents, and the director entered her lab. Just as Abby was about to speak, Tobias got off the elevator.

"What the hell is going on?" Tobias barked like he was another Gibbs. Tony laughed at his own thought, and Tim even head slapped him.

"What the hell was that for, Tim?" Tony asked.

"Nothing, just making sue your still in the zone." Tim answered.

"Agents Dinozzo and Agent Mcgee, focus!" Jenny barked.

Tony looked at Jen, and saw her frustration, but concern, but worry, and finally the guilt of not telling Tobias.

"Well it seems are director has made a mistake, and forgot to tell you why you are here. Well allow me the honors of telling you. We are all here because of the phone call made by your FBI phone. Now, the person on the other end was well…. Gibbs." Tony told him. Tony's face quickly became nervous looking, but nobody knew why. As Tony ended his last sentence Tobias became less angrily, but more sad.

"T-Tobias are you ok?" Mcgee asked because he was turning pale. "Do you need a doctor?" He asked. When he finally didn't respond, Abby screamed at what happened next…

**Ohh, it's a cliff hanger! I hoped you enjoyed this, and I love reviews with any support you may have! Have a wonderful day, and happy reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry I have not been posting, but I am going to try and do daily update, lets so how it goes. Don't forget to review!**

Chapter 9

"Someone call 911, and someone get some ice, and Ducky, Palmer, and Mcgee, get him on the table." Tony barked.

"And what do me and Abby do?" Ziva asked patiently. Tony smiled at her. He was going to ask her out that night, but it looked like he wasn't going to be able to do that. He sighed at this thought.

"Umm, you and Abby can go, umm tell the director what just happened." He replied smoothly.

"Ok, we'll be back in a little bit, don't miss us too much." Ziva replied.

The girls were on their way, and Tony knew he needed to talk to Mcgee, but at the moment his attention was focused on Tobias.

As the girls entered the director's office, they didn't decide on the way who would tell her, so Ziva just blurts in out.

"Tobias has fainted in autopsy!" Ziva blurted. Jenny was surprised at what she had just heard. She couldn't believe her ears. She stood up slowly, looking confused.

"W-What did you just say?" she questioned. The girls looked at each other, and Abby decided that is was her turn to say something.

"I think she said that Tobias has fainted in autopsy." Abby answered.

"Abby, I know what she said, but when did this happen?" Jenny questioned the girls.

Abby was quick to answer this question, not even thinking if Ziva was going to answer. "Only like 5 minutes ago, you are the first to know besides the team."

"Ok, did one of you call 911?" Jen asked.

"Yes, Dinozzo did." Ziva answered. She couldn't help a smile come across her face, and then a flashback occurred.

**Flashback**

She was about to go get some water, but then heard Tony talking. She being the ninja she is, could hear him, and caught the words, Ziva, and not right for Tony. She had hoped that he would ask her out, because she couldn't keep her love contained forever. End of flashback.

"Ok, well when Tobias comes to his senses, please call me." Jenny ordered, but with a sweet tone.

"Will do director, and oh yeah, he fainted after we told him about Gibbs." Ziva responded.

"Ok, just call." Jenny said, and with that, they were going back to autopsy.

**Autopsy**

Tony pulled Mcgee to the side, while Palmer and Ducky started talking.

"Mcgee, how do I do it?" Tony asked hoping that Mcgee knew what he meant. Unfortunately for Tony, Mcgee didn't understand a word he had said.

"Tony, what are you talking about?" Mcgee questioned.

"Mcgeek, how did you get the audacity to ask out Abby?" Tony asked.

"Tony, really, do you have to do this right now?" Mcgee said. He was surprised at the timing that Tony had chosen.

"No, I really need your advice on how to ask Ziva out. Wow, I never imagined myself asking you for relationship advice." Tony commented.

Ziva and Abby just walked in, but the guys didn't know it. Ziva cleared her throat and Tony turned around.

"Well, I think I need you to help me Timmy, in the lab." Abby said. She knew that Tony and Ziva needed some privacy, and she was willing to give them that, I f she got privacy with Tim.

"So, Zee-vah, how much of that did you hear exactly?" Tony asked nervously.

She cocked her head, and let a little grin smile across her face. He blushed do read, you would have thought he had just been shot in the jaw. In his case getting shot would have been better than what was happening now. As she began to talk, he leaned in to her.

"Look, I know that by telling you this, it might ruin our whole partnership, but I can't pretend anymore Ziva, I can't live my life without you, I love you! And even if you want to take it slow, we can, just agree to one date, and we will go from there."

"Oh, Mr. Dinozzo, sure I will go on a date with you, but where will this date be?"

"Oh that will be a surprise, just wear something casual."

"Sure." Meanwhile, While Tony and Ziva were talking, Abby and Mcgee weren't doing the same.

Labby (Abby's Lab)

When Mcgee and Abby reached the lab, she pulled him in. He took off his jacket, and just stared at her. He finally thought the silence was weird, so he looked up and spoke.

"So, what did you need my help with Abs?" he asked casually.

"Well I have a confession to make,"

He stopped her before she could continue. He stared at her face, and cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her patiently. With every second the kiss deepened, and got stronger. Finally when the pulled away, the looked at each. Abby had a worried look on her, so he turned around, gun in hand, and signed when he saw who it was.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this is late, but I will try my best to do better on the time when updating.**

Chapter 10

Ziva burst out in laughter and Tony did the same.

"Oh, come on its not like you two haven't done that before, and probably more. Let's see does Berlin ring a bell to you two?" Mcgee said with a little laughter, but also a defending tone. This made them stop their laughing. Tony looked at Ziva, Ziva looked at Tony, but she went over to Abby, and the girls quickly started to chat about stupid things. Tony thought that he and Mcgee should do the same, so he started the conversation.

"So, Mcgee, were you and Abby planning to have a love making feast, or just a make-out feast?"

"Tony, I believe that is none of your business."

"Oh, but yes Mcgoo, it is. See I am the team leader for now, so I must know about everything that goes on around here, and that includes if you are going to make out in a forensic lab."

"Well ok Tony if you must know, we haven't got to the love making yet, is that to detailed for you?"

"Nope, that peachy perfect, and please continue."

"Ok, well I was planning a romantic date for me and Abby. What do you have planned for you and Ziva?"

"How did you know she said yes?"

"Tony, I am pretty sure that Jenny knew she was going to say yes."

"Oh, ok, well really, I have never really planned a romantic dinner, so could you maybe I don't know, help me?"

"Sure, but you seriously never planned a romantic date, even when you where dating Jeanne?"

"Well, one time I did use a scene from a movie, and we ate spaghetti, in the hospital parking lot, but other than that no. Plus my normal routine after that was go to a bar, get a girl, bring her home, and the rest you can use your imagination Tim."

"Ok, well first thing, can you cook Italian?" Tony looked at Tim with a duh looking face. "Oh, yeah right, you are Italian, sorry. But next is get some candles, and they to top it off get Ziva's favorite wine." Tony seemed to be recording all of this in his mind some how. Tim could tell this was very important to Tony, because to Tony Ziva was not a girl he picked up at the bar, she was special. As Tony and Tim are discussing how they are going to plan their romantic nights, the girls were busy discussing other topics. For one thing Abby couldn't wait to find out if Tony asked Ziva out yet.

"So, Ziva, has he asked you? And don't worry he will ask you, he is just waiting for the perfect time, if he hasn't asked yet?"

'Abby you can relax; he has already asked me out. He did it while you and Mcgee were getting busy in here. Oh, and speaking of that, what were you two planning to do?"

"Oh, Ziva to be honest with you, I have no idea. He asked me why I needed his help, and before I knew it, we were kissing."

"Well, did you enjoy it or not, is he a good or bad kisser?"

"Oh Ziva wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes I would, that's why I asked you the question in the first place." The girls didn't know this, but the guys were having a similar conversation.

"So, is Abby a good kisser? I mean you did have your face all over hers."

"Tony wouldn't you like to know, but I will say that I am probably the luckiest man alive."

"Wow, to think I really thought I was the luckiest man ever to live."

"Oh Tony, stop with your sarcastic tone."

"Fine, but just to let you know, the girls are probably talking about you, like we were talking about Abby."

This put a worried look on Tim's face, and Tony just laughed away.

**Don't forget to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I need to clear up some things first. **

**1. I am SO sorry I didn't post yesterday **

**2. From this point on, I will ONLY POST MODAY-FRIDAY. That is 5 chapters a week. **

**3. I hope you enjoy the story, and review, tell me what your thoughts are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters.**

Chapter 11

"Tony do you really think that's what they're talking about?" a nervous Mcgee asked.

"Yes, my dear Tim, I do, but I also think that Abby isn't going to spill the beans, so you're safe." Tony responded with a chuckle. Just as Mcgee was going to come back with a smart remark, Ducky called. The group looked in confusion, but Tony picked it up.

"Duck, is everything ok down there?" Tony asked.

"Yes everything is fine, it just seems that our friend, Tobias, has woken, and he doesn't remember why he is here. I would say he has a minor concussion. Oh, and he is not very happy that he was in NCIS autopsy." Ducky responded. The group sighed in relief that Fornell had only a minor concussion. He could have been worse, and not remember any of the team, or not remember who he was. Then they realized that they would have to tell him about Gibbs again, this made their faces drop. The girls decided to flip a coin to see who would go to autopsy. The guys lost, so they went to autopsy, and the girls went to tell the director the new they had just received. As the guys approached autopsy, they saw Fornell and Ducky talking, while Palmer was on the phone.

"Fornell, do you remember anything before you blacked out?" Tony questioned. Tony wasn't trying to sound like an interrogator, but it came out that way.

"Dinozzo, are you interrogating me? Did I do something wrong, and besides if I want someone to interrogate me; I want it to be Jethro. So, tell me where is Jethro, or as you know him, boss? I have some important, classified information to share with him about the FBI."

"See, umm, Fornell, you might want to sit down while Tony explains this." Mcgee told him. Tony looked at Mcgee, and if looks could kill, Mcgee would be dead on the floor. Tobias immediately pulled up a chair.

"Gibbs, he is well, he is missing." Tony couldn't think of a better vocabulary to use. He saw the horror form on Fornell's face, and saw that his eyes grew to baseball size.

Meanwhile, while the guys were telling Fornell this, the girls had reached the director's office, and entered.

"Yes, how may I help you girls?" the director asked.

"Well, we hope to help you, actually. Tobias awoke, but he has no memory of what we told him about Gibbs." Ziva told her.

"Ok, but are we any closer to finding Jethro? Isn't he our main priority here? Isn't that why we have Fornell? You two go get Jethro, and when you have, come back up her, now off you go!" she ordered, basically screaming her last sentence. No one knew but he was the love of her life, and she didn't give a damn about rule 12. The girls quickly exited the office, and ran to the elevator. As they neared autopsy, they couldn't stop laughing at the sight that they saw in front of them.

Fornell had Tony pinned down to the ground, asking him if he wanted to go get the coffee now. He responded with a sure, while Mcgee was on the phone with a woman.

"I just got off the phone with" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Abby did it for him.

"Ohh let me guess, Delilah. Why have you been calling her so much, are seeing her behind my back?" Abby was furious, she could take one more second. She stormed to the elevator, and Tony followed her. He caught it just in time. As on call, the elevator was stopped by Tony.

"Why are you so mad at Mcgee, I thought you two loved each other?" Tony asked patiently.

"I do love him, and I think he loves me, its just, he has been talking to Delilah so much, and you know I am not the jealous type. I just have a not so good feeling." She responded.

"Abby, it is nothing, just go back to autopsy, it will be ok." He told her. She said ok, and the elevator stopped again, and he kissed her on her forehead. When they got back, Mcgee started his sentence again.

"As I was saying, I got off the phone with Delilah. She said that she could pull the records, and find out who called from that phone, it would just take time. Abby, she said that maybe it would go quicker, if you two work together. Is that ok?"

"Sure." She said barley audible.

"Oh, and Tony, if she asks, I am the new boss while Gibbs is not here." Mcgee told Tony. Tony's face was overcome with confusion, and Ziva's was overcome with laughter, but Abby's was just plain, not happy or mad.

"Ziva, what are you laughing at?" Tony asked her, with a chuckle. He was beginning to see this is how she covered it up. The hurt from Gibbs not being here, if no one else noticed, Tony did.

She laughed again and responded with, "I am just trying to imagine Mcgee as the boss." This was half truth, but she was also still laughing at the sight that Fornell had him pinned down.

"Dinozzo, do you want to go get that coffee now, or do you want a rematch?" Fornell asked with a chuckle.

"Umm, I will get it know. Let's see, Ziva, do you want the black.

"Yes." she responded.

"Mcgee wants a normal with ½ cup sugar and ¼ cup creamer?" Mcgee also responded with a yes. "Next is Abby, and she wants a large caf- pow." She also nodded her head yes. "Jimmy, Ducky, do you two want anything?" They both responded with a no. "That only leaves you, so do you like black, life your ex-sharing friend, or not?"

"Tony, just go get the damn coffee, whatever a caf-pow is." Fornell ordered. He was quickly on his way, and that only left 6.

**Ohh, what is going to happen at the coffee shop? What will happen with Mcgee and Abby, will he ever get to do that romantic dinner date? Review and tell me you want to think, also I respond to PMs, so PM me! Also, this will serve as Monday and Tuesday, because my chapters are normally around 5 words, and this is close to 1000 words!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry, I suck at daily updating. I will try to stick to about 2 or 3 chapters per week. I hope you enjoy, and review. Again, Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

"Ok, listen, Mcgee when did Delilah say she could come in?" Fornell asked.

"She told me that she is on her way." Mcgee responded. He looked over at Abby, and she was still emotionless. He could bear to see her like this. He couldn't take it, she had to know, even if he didn't plan it like this, she needed to know. Without regard to what Fornell was saying to him, he grabbed Abby's arm. She resisted at first, but she gave in, but he was basically dragging her. He took her to elevator, hoping to have a "Gibbs talk" with her. Once they had entered, he stopped the elevator. He stared at her, hoping to lead her to look up, but she just looked down at her feet. He was tired of playing games, and he was tired of not getting answers. He tilted her head up, hoping to catch her attention, but she just looked away.

"Abby, why did you act like that into autopsy?" he asked. She looked up at him, and he just starred at her. He wanted to feel her lips, but she would immediately object. He saw her shed a tear, and wiped it away, and hugged her. He didn't care if he got an answer or not, he was enjoying this moment. When she did pull away, she was ready to answer his question.

"Timmy, you know I am not the jealous type, but she is the only other woman, that I know about, that you have had a long term relationship with." He pulled her close him, their lips almost touching.

"Abby, you don't have to worry about her, you are my love now, and no one is going to tear us apart, or change what we have." He told her. He didn't know, but she longed for his lips too, she made the move this time. She pushed up against the elevator to start back up again. They didn't notice because they were too busy kissing. They enjoyed every second of it, and forgot about the whole world around them, until the director was right in front of the elevator, and cleared her throat. As they looked to see who it was, they quickly pulled away. They let her in, and they were headed towards autopsy.

"So, is that the reason Gibbs made the famous rule 12?" Jen asked with a chuckle. He was pushing his buttons, with the next comment, but he knew that it wouldn't be in trouble.

"No, Jen, I think that you are the reason we have rule 12." Mcgee told her.

'Oh, is that so Agent Mcgee, well I suggest that unless you want to be transferred, you and Ms. Sciuto stop your make out feast, ok?" Jen said. Mcgee noticed the sarcasm in her voice, and chuckled at it. As they got off the elevator, Jen got off, but Mcgee gave one last kiss to Abby. He didn't plan for Delilah to see this, but she did. He entered with Abby, as she laughed at something he whispered in her ear. They stopped as they saw Delilah forcing a smile. She clearly didn't like the idea of Mcgee with another woman, but it was her fault. She had broken it off when she got back. She claimed that she had met another man over seas, and they were in love. Abby had been there all through the way for Mcgee, and they ended up together. Abby noticed that Delilah didn't like the idea of them together, and she couldn't help but smile.

"All of you know Delilah, she will be with us momentarily, please make her feel welcome. Abby, she is here to help you sort through the FBI phone files." The director told everyone.

"Yes, I know. Delilah would you like to go ahead to the lab, that way we can get this done, and find Gibbs." Abby was ready to find Gibbs, but she was also ready for Delilah to get out of her hair. She obviously would rather be working with Tim, but this will give her a chance to get to the bottom of Delilah's and Timmy's conversations. Delilah smiled and followed Abby to the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, Abby didn't even take one look her way. Delilah felt obligated to start the conversation, if they were going to have one.

"So, how long have you and Mcgee been going out?" Delilah asked casually. Abby just gave her a look.

"Well let's see. After you just dumped Mcgee like it was nothing, he consulted me. We started talking and well, it just happened. So where is the "love of your life"?"

'Oh, well I am glad that he is happy, he obviously loves you. Abby, I know that you don't like me for what I did to Mcgee, but I was hoping that maybe we could put that behind us and be friends."

'Sure, I would love to be best friends with the girl who broke the love of my life's heart." Abby snapped. She knew that she needed to apologize, but she didn't want to. She knew that the stop was about to come, so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Ok, Delilah, here is our stop; lets just get this over with."

**In my story, Delilah was at the gala, but she wasn't paralyzed. She has also returned from her trip overseas. Also, REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I have not been posting, I have come down with laryngitis. I hope that as always, you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 13

Abby and Delilah only looked at each other on occasion, but they worked better than ever. They worked quickly, and efficiently. Abby had longed for Tim to be working with her. She knew this would never happen, but a girl can hope. The silence was just too awkward. Abby would normally be playing her upbeat, rock, but Delilah didn't like it, so she couldn't listen to it. As she longed for Tim to be there, Delilah interrupted her thought process.

"Abby, I think you need to come here." Delilah told her.

"What is it Delilah? Did you find anything?" Abby asked without the hurtful tone.

"Oh, I believe that you need to see this for yourself." Delilah said. She walked in there and grabbed the file Delilah was holding.

"What could be so impor…? Oh my god, why in the hell would Tim's sister be calling Fornell's private agent FBI phone." Abby asked.

"I-I don't know?" Delilah responded. Tim had just walked in, and both of the girls felt anger rising up inside. He kept information from them, how could he do this? "I don't know, why don't we ask Mcgee." She motioned for Abby to look behind her.

"Oh well if it isn't you." Abby snapped at him.

"W-what are you talking about Abby? Do you two know something I don't know? Because if you do, I want to know now!" Mcgee responded a little too defensively for Abby and Delilah's taste.

"As if you don't know." Delilah spat out. Both girls were standing if front of Mcgee with arms crossed. Mcgee looked at them confused, and they looked him up at down in an interrogative manner.

"Guys, girls, I really don't know what you are talking about, but I would like to know, and I would like to know now!" Mcgee told them. They both smirked at each other.

"About I don't know, your sister calling Fornell's private FBI phone." Abby snaps. Mcgee looked down at his feet; he obviously knew what they were talking about.

"I know, I am the one who set it up. She needs some help with how to care for children , and I didn't want to ask Gibbs, so I chose Fornell, do you two have a problem wit that?" Mcgee said with a grin, thinking about his nephew. He wasn't ready to tell the team, but the cat was already out of the bag.

"Why didn't she just ask your parents, I mean they raised two good children?" Delilah asked.

"Well, if you two must know, my parents basically are ignoring her because she is going to have a kid before marriage, even though she is still doing well in school. I am the only one there for her. She has friends, but right know I am the only family she has." Mcgee said hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"So, when were you going to tell me, I mean the team?" Abby asked a little excited.

"Well Abby, I was going to tell everyone next week, I would like it if you don't say anything, and also lets get back to work." Mcgee told them. He left the room, and the girls got back to work. Abby was glad, because now she could ask Delilah about her and Mcgee's phone calls.

**Remember as always, I hope you enjoyed, and please review, they make my day! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my fellow readers hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters

Chapter 14

Once Mcgee was gone, Abby smiled at the thought of Mcgee's sister having a baby. Abby had secretly wanted a baby, but she couldn't find the right person. She of course thought maybe Tim, but she wanted to be married before she even thought about kids.

"Hello, Earth to Abby!" Delilah screamed interrupting Abby's thoughts of having a baby. "You seemed to be very deep in thought. What were you actually thinking about Abby?" Delilah questioned. They both were smiling at each other at this point.

"Well, Delilah, if you must know, I was thinking how wonderful it would to have a child, minus the pregnant part." Abby answered. Delilah obviously wasn't dumb, and she knew that Abby would hope that Mcgee would want to be the father. This made an uneasy feeling come up. Abby noticed this emotion, and hoped that she didn't say something wrong.

"Delilah are you ok, you look different from your normal self. Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you? Do you want to just get back to work? Do you want to just go to your home?" Delilah nodded her head meaning please stop blabbing and we will get back to work.

Tony finally reached the coffee shop. He thought that he also needed some time to clear his head. He went in and realized he went to the wrong coffee shop. He was about to leave until he caught someone's eye. He told himself no, he will not flirt with this woman, he loved Ziva. His partner, his life, and if she ever found out she would be crushed. He ignored her to her surprise, and proceeded to the line. Once in line, someone caught his eye, Jeanne Benoit. He was puzzled at this and kept rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing straight. His thoughts were all jumbled together. Why would she be back? How could she be at the same coffee shop he was? He stumbled over the person in front of him, and mumbled something under his breath. This caused her to look up. She was just as stunned to see him as he was to see her. She tried to act like she didn't recognize him, but it didn't work. He looked at her, dead in the eyes, and walked over to her table. She looked at him with a please leave now look, but she knew she couldn't get rid of him that easily.

"Hello, Jeanne. How have you been? It's been a very long time; I think we need to catch up." Tony said like there wasn't a bad past between them. She was the only other woman besides Ziva that he had truly loved. He could tell that she didn't want to be talking to him, or even in the same room.

"Oh, Tony, or is it Anthony now?"

"Just call me Tony, everyone calls me Tony."

"Well, Tony, I have been thinking. I think we should give us another chance. I now realize that you were just doing your job, and never wanted to hurt me.

**Oh, what's going to happen? Review, and let me know what you think will happen! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! I love this chapter, and I hope you do too! Happy reading!

Chapter 15

"Jeanne, wow, I-I don't know what to say. Wow, umm that's a lot to put on one person, at one time, especially here, at a coffee shop. I am of course flattered, I mean who wouldn't be, but I can't do it, I cant except your offer." Tony told her, in a gentle manner, not wanting her to rush off.

"Tony, I understand that this is a lot for one person to take on, at one time, but I had to get it off my chest. I was planning to go to NCIS headquarters, and talk to you there, but as seeing you are already here, it just kind of spilt out, I am sorry." Jeanne responded, close to tears.

"Hey, don't cry, its ok, its just I am in love with another girl. I do realize you have every right t be mad at me for what I did to you, lying and all, but while you were off doing only god knows what, she was here to comfort me, to be there whenever I needed her. She gave me a security I can't explain, and a felling I can't explain."

"Oh, let me guess, Tony, this woman, is I don't know, Ziva?" She could tell be the expression that he made, indicating that yes, his mysterious woman was in fact Ziva David. "Ok, I get it, well you have a nice life with Ziva, and if you want to know about me, well I guess you could look me up, but I doubt that will be correct information." She ran out of the coffee shop in tears. She had given up everything to just maybe with a sliver of hope that Tony would take her back, and that hope was gone. He had ran after her, but soon found it was hopeless, she had ran away, probably gotten a cab, and was on her way to the airport.

He decided that it would be better to just get back to work, and find Gibbs. He was determined to put this behind him. He put Jeanne behind him a long time ago, so how hard could it be now? He just went back into the coffee shop, where everyone was looking at him. He ordered the coffee, and was out of the coffee shop. He didn't know why, but the feeling of Jeanne back didn't set right in his mind. He knew he made the right decision though. Ziva had always loved him, and never left his side. When Jeanne did leave him with his heart broken into a million pieces, Ziva was there to collect the pieces up.

**Back at Autopsy**

"Where the hell I Dinozzo with our coffee, and Abby's Caf-Pow?" Fornell asked looking around the room. Dinozzo had just pulled up to the head quarters when he was almost ran over, and luckily he hadn't dropped the coffee or Fornell would have killed him.

**I understand that it ended at a weird place, and I am sorry. Also I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Happy reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I promised I would be back today, so here I am! As always I hope you enjoy, and happy reading! I would like to send a shout out to ashmo2000, you are amazing and thanks for all the reviews you have left!**

Chapter 16

Mcgee had informed the girls that the coffee would soon be there. Abby asked him how did he know though text, and he responded with "Tony texted me." The girls seemed to be buddies now that they knew about Mcgee's sister's baby. They shared that form of connection, and many more they soon learned after starting to work together. Fornell was still looking around for Tony, when he stopped.

"Are the girls on there way Mcgee? I want to get everyone back to work as soon as possible, and to do that we need everyone, and we need that damn coffee." Fornell barked like a drill sergeant would have if they were in the army.

"When I texted Abby, oh here they are now." He told Fornell as the girls entered with intertwined arms. Mcgee look at them surprised, he never thought that his ex and his girlfriend would be so happy together. This didn't make since to him, but he didn't care, he just wanted his coffee. He smiled as Tony entered, but only Tony noticed. Delilah was now talking to Ducky, Abby was smiling up at Mcgee as she held his hand, Tobias was in the corner thinking, Ziva was deep in thought and Palmer, and well he was being Palmer.

"I bring the coffee!" Tony shouted at everyone, and Tony noticed that Delilah was there.

"Hey Delilah, I am so sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be here working with us today, I mean tonight. Do you want me to go back and get you some coffee; it really will be no problem." He told her, he was sincerely sorry that he hadn't gotten her anything.

"Tony, that won't be necessary, I am not even thirsty. If you worked where I did you would learn coffee breaks aren't necessary." She responded. "Oh, and Tony, you really should take into consideration the fact that apologizing is a sign of weakness." She told him as she crossed the room to be closer to Abby, who was now sipping on her Caf-Pow.

"How do you know Gibbs rules?" He questioned her.

"I heard him say it to you once, and it has just stuck with me. Now if you will excuse me I will go get some coffee from Jenny, if you guys don't mind." She told them. She was expecting them to ask a million questions and that's exactly what they did.

Tim being the natural interrogator he is knew she wasn't lying about the coffee, but she was lying about the rule 12 incident.

"Why did you just lie to us, Delilah, we should be able to expect you to tell the truth." Mcgee blurted out. Everyone just starred at him, shocked, that he just called her a liar.

"What do you mean, lying to you, Mcgee?" She asked. She knew exactly what she was talking about, and he could tell.

"Why don't you tell everyone the real reason you know rule 12." Mcgee told her. Everyone just turned there heads towards Delilah.

**Ohh, what do you guys think is the real reason? Let me know in the review box, also again Happy Reading. I love you guys that review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I realize I have been late with my update, and I apologize for that. I hope you can find it to forgive me, then we all can have a huge Abby hug! Also I would like to thank love2read20 for informing my I was referencing rule 6, not 12, and I am so grateful. This just means you were paying special attention to my story! Please enjoy, and review. Ps, in the beginning I was planing for this to be a 15-20 chapter story, but most likely I will have more. **

Chapter 17

Delilah was shocked, how dare Mcgee call her a liar. After all that she ever did for him. She was outraged. "Mcgee, you know me better than anyone in this room , probably this building. How dare you call me liar?" Delilah asked him. She knew she had been caught in her little lie, but she was hoping no one would read her subtle signs of lying. She also knew that since he thought she was lying, the team would never let it go. When she joined the DOD (Department of Defense), she knew the possibility of crossing paths, but never imagined it would go this far.

"Mcgee, if you say I am lying, you need prove, please present it." She told him in a mockery tone. He smirked at this, because she thought he had no evidence, but he in fact did.

"Ok, if you say so. People tend to hide there mouth, when they lie. You just did that when you screamed at he for calling you a liar. Secondly, we you lie, you tend to speed up the pace of your walking. You just did that when I said you were lying. Finally, whenever you lie, you turn to someone who you wish weren't there, and well... you just did that to... well... Abby." He told her. Delilah gave him a look, and well if looks could kill, Tim would be 7 feet under by now.

Abby was now overcome with emotions. She felt angry towards Delilah, but also sad because recently Abby and Delilah had become really good friends. Delilah looked at Mcgee after examining the room with that same hatred look. Abby ran to the elevator, so that no one would see her break down. Tim noticed that she had left his side, and ran after her. As he entered the elevator, Abby tried to stop him, but she didn't secede. He entered, and turned on the "Gibbs Switch", as the team referred to it now.

"Abby, I can tell that what I said bother you, and I understand that. What I don't understand is why you are so upset. I mean I could understand if it was me, Ziva, Tony,Ducky, Jenny, Gibbs, or even Palmer, but why Delilah. You basically hated her when she came only a few hours earlier." Tim asked her. He was genuinely, since she was clearly broken down about this.

"Mcgee, you cant just come in here, and tell me everything will be all right, and expect me to just agree with you. You are my backbone now, and I just want to get this over with." She looked at him, and just cried. He brought her into a hug. He knew that this was harder for her, since now she had lost to what seemed to be one of her best friends. Not to mention basically losing her father. He knew that she could work if he were the one to help her, but it would be harder to convince the director of that, since all that she has seen them doing in the office. He decided to just hang onto this moment, this warming moment. When she was ready to let go of him, he would ask her about asking Jenny. Then he needed to gt to the bottom of what happened in that lab that caused Abby and Delilah become all buddy buddy.

**I hope that you enjoyed, and hopefully the next chapter will be up later on today, or tomorrow. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do realize I am very late with this update, and I am sorry to tell you, but I probably won't even update every week. I promise I will try, but I am getting ready a TSA (Technology Student Association) State competition and that has taken up most of my time. By now I am just rambling, so I will get on with the story…**

Chapter 18

_**In Autopsy**_

"Delilah you never told us how You, Jenny, and Gibbs met before NCIS." Tony told her trying to lighten the mood after what had happened.

"Well Tony, and everyone else, if you must know, we worked together in Paris." She looked over her shoulder towards Ziva and Tony, and whispered. "I am sure you two know what happened." She said. They knew exactly what she was implying. Jenny and Gibbs relationship.

_**Flashback**_

Jenny, Gibbs, and Delilah were enjoying dinner. There mission was to find the arms dealer, and learn his mission. They were scheduled to meet with him at this restaurant. Once they saw him, Delilah moved towards the lady's room, to let their boss know what was happening.

_**End of Flashback **_

"So, you worked with them?" Tony asked.

"Not, exactly, I was not yet certified, but I did know some people in the business, and they needed a person of my age to go with him." She told them. They all replied with "Oh"

_**In the elevator **_

Tim knew that to ask such a question, he would have to make her vulnerable. He played it cool by holding her hand in the elevator, and letting her head fall onto his shoulder. He loved that he was only a little shorter than her, and she secretly loved this tiny detail about them too. As Mcgee was about to get off the elevator, to got to Abby's lab, she grabbed him, closed the elevator, and turned the "Gibbs Button" on. Abby, being Abby knew something was up with Mcgee, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She also had to acknowledge that sooner or later, he would want to know why Abby and Delilah had become such good friends. Abby knew that if she didn't tell him, he would go ask Delilah. She couldn't let him go back to that weasel.

"Mcgee, do you have any intention of going back up to autopsy, and asking or talking to I don't know…. Delilah?" She questioned him in a skeptical tone. He knew he had taught her well with these interrogation techniques if she was ever in trouble. She obviously knew the answer, but she wanted him to tell it too her face. She knew from experience, she would rather someone tell the hard truth to her face, than to hear a lie from behind her back.

"N-No. Why would you ask me that?" He asked her nervously. The top of his ears started to turn bright red. This was all that Abby needed. Whenever Mcgee would lie about personal stuff, the top of his ears would turn bright red.

"Mcgee, I don't like it when you lie to me! If you lied to me about this, what else have you lied about? Did you lie when you said you loved me?"

"I-I am sorry, I just don't want you to get jealous for no reason." He told her. He was hoping this will be enough to help her to forgive him, but it just brought her to tears.

"Mcgee, I love you, but if I can't trust you, I don't think we should be together." She told him in between sobs.

**Wow, what a cliff hanger, and surprise. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and the whole story. I would like to know your thoughts on me doing a crossover between Charmed and NCIS. I already been thinking about it, and it will be somewhere on the lines that his brothers come back, and try to hurt him. (If you didn't know, in charmed, Michael Weatherly played a character where he had brothers that were evil.) So please let me know if you would like this. You may also pm, if you don't want to leave a review! Happy reading! **


End file.
